


Because You're Short?

by CookiesandAngst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Ending, Cute Gabriel (Supernatural), Cute Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandAngst/pseuds/CookiesandAngst
Summary: Sam and Gabriel were sitting around the table researching, when Gabriel suddenly spoke up. “Ya know I really look up to you Sam.”Sam seeing a chance and for once taking it, replied with a smirk, “ Because you're short? ”





	Because You're Short?

Sam and Gabriel were sitting around the table researching, when Gabriel suddenly spoke up. “Ya know I really look up to you Sam.”

Sam seeing a chance and for once taking it, replied with a smirk, “ Because you're short? ”

Gabriel, being the absolute drama queen he is, gasped with a hand over his heart, before sticking his tongue out at Sam and saying, “ That’s the last time I ever try to be nice to you! ”

He turned his chair away and pouted with an adorable look on his face. (Least Sam though so anyway)

Sam smiling slightly at his boyfriends dramatics, got up out of his chair and walked around the table to his boyfriend who was still pouting like a child.

“Baby you know I love your shortness. ” Sam leaned over to lightly kiss Gabriel’s head. “Because it means I can do this!”

Gabriel shrieked as Sam scooped him up out of the chair and into his arms, bridal style, before kissing his face everywhere he could reach.

Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam back happily. “I forgive you. Only cause your a fantastic kisser of course.”

“Of course” Sam said suppressing his laughter. “ I think we’ve done enough research for today, you wanna go cuddle in our room, sweetheart? ”

Gabriel looked up at Sam adorably. “Please?”

Sam just kissed Gabriel again lightly before carrying him off to their room for lot’s of overdue cuddles.


End file.
